


Should Have Seen This Coming

by SilverQuills



Series: Klance Week 2018 (February) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best duo, Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQuills/pseuds/SilverQuills
Summary: Keith and Lance were supposed to have an easy mission. Supposed to





	Should Have Seen This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week 2018  
> Failed Mission/Leader

It was just going to be a two-man mission: just easy in, easy out. At least that was the plan.

 

 

Team Voltron was drifting through the cosmos when they intercepted yet another Galra communications base. It was significantly smaller than most bases they had seen in that part of the galaxy, so this instantly felt suspicious. It was alone for what was now four vargas. _Too long_. The team knew they had to investigate.

Keith and Lance were volunteered to handle it, Keith being the leader for the mission. The station was small so having two people for an infiltration was more than enough. Still, they sent them the best duo they had on board just in case things got hairy.

They used Red to get to a blind spot on the underside of the asteroid the station rested on. If anything went wrong, Keith could maneuver through open space until they got back to the castle. Keith and Lance got out of the lion and steadied themselves on the massive rock.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Keith could feel the uneasiness in Lance’s voice.

“None of us do. That’s why _we’re_ here.” Lance still felt weird, like something was up, but he figured it would be over once they got back.

They activated their jetpacks in short bursts to balance themselves in zero G. They finally got to their entry point but something was definitely off. Judging by their sensors, no other lifeform was on board. There weren’t even activated sentries manning the base. Everything was empty.

“Dude, something isn’t right. We gotta get out of here.” Before Lance could make two steps to the exit, Keith grabbed ahold of his upper arm.

“Wait, not yet. We still need to know why this place is here.”

“Keith, I’m telling you, this place it bad news.” Keith looked into his eyes, finding a seriousness he rarely sees. He let out a defeated sigh, he trusted Lance.

“Okay, but we should at least download the database. Pidge might find something.” Lance agreed to the compromise and they were off.

They made it to the main computer room, somewhere in the center of the small base. Keith rested his hand on the scanner, opening the large doors. While he ran to plug in Pidge’s download filter, Lance stood guard by the door.

“Okay, I’m in.” Pidge’s voice came through the comms in their helmets. Suddenly, the base went on lockdown, red lights pulsating to the sounds of the alarm.

“Pidge, what’s going on?!” Lance was frantic, as anyone would be.

“The place is rigged to blow. Get out of there now!” Her voice was panicked, much like the other two paladins.

Keith stuck his sword through the door’s crack, making a small opening that could fit their hands. They opened the door enough to get out of the room but now there was a bigger problem. Every other security measure was activated in the process: sentries were now running through the halls after them, cameras with built-in adhesive shooters were firing away, some doors even closed just as they reached it. They didn’t have much time, 15 doboshes to be exact. The constant counting from the automated voice in the sound system was not comforting in the least bit. They made it to the emergency extraction point, the hangar, but found that to be a mistake. They were completely surrounded by sentries. Just by the looks of the sheer number, they knew they couldn’t beat them all.

 

_It was just going to be a two-man mission: just easy in, easy out. That was the plan._

Here they were with little to no chance of escaping, back to back and staring at their fate.

“You take the ones on the left and I’ll take the ones on the right?” Keith appreciated Lance’s effort to lighten the mood so they could calm down from their spiked adrenaline levels. This was _not_ going to be easy.

“Just focus on keeping me safe.”

“Don’t worry. I got you, buddy.”

Just like that, they were off. Keith sliced through sentry after sentry, Lance wasted no shots as they left his rifle. They moved in practiced grace, like they had memorized the whole scenario and created a routine of it. When Lance would make a full 360 multi-shot, Keith would drop down, cutting the sentries in front of him by the knees and torso. They really did make a great team.

Soon enough, they had brought down about half of the sentries and started to run to the hangar control room, still fighting their way through. Keith quickly opened the doors and closed it before Lance could shoot the handprint scanner, locking them inside.

“Seems a bit too hot in here.” Lance smirked as the words left his lips, sending a subtle message to Keith.

“Mind if I open a window?” Keith raised an eyebrow, understanding the message. He rested his hand on the scanner, opening the hangar doors. The remaining sentries along with a few scraps went flying out into space, unable to move about due to loss of gravity. The two paladins activated the lower half of their helmets before Lance shot the window off.

They were finally back with Red, resting inside to catch their breath. That was a little more exciting than they had expected so the rest of the team didn’t mind leaving them out there for a while.

“Hey,” Lance broke his steady panting, “next time, I get to be leader.”

“You got it.” Keith replied with a playful look on his face, laughing between pants.

Once they calmed down, Keith brought them home to the castle before the base blew. Apparently, Pidge did get a bit of information from the base of another Galra occupied planet. Although, a certain pair of paladins did not pay any attention to the debriefing, instead, making plans for a little training session.

No point in getting rusty if they were the best duo the team had, right?


End file.
